The Wedding Singer
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Finally I find a window, my salvation! Then I hear it, the glorious sound of Neji and his soul mate. The piano. I bight my lip, turning to stare down the hall. I swallow and bight back tears, jumping out the window and I'm gone." The Wedding Singer's opposite. Rated for Language


One of my many current ideas quickly put on paper...so to speak. Please enjoy. No spell check so sorry for any mistakes.

Ah weddings. Love is in the air, I feel it. My best friend Hinata Hyuuga is marrying the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. Finally. The ceremony hall is immaculate and Hinata is glowing. A white wedding hall is embroidered with indigo drapes across the walls, and matching roses finding home in peddles along the isle and in the bouquet sitting in my hands. Candelabras lighten either side of the guest seats.

The wedding party made of Temari, Ino, Shiori and myself in lovely chiffon single shouldered dresses which rushing alone the side, hitting just above the knee. Our hair varies from Ino's pin straight, Temari's pinned up sandy blond hair, to my loosely curled chocolate colored hair. The other half of the party consist of Naruto's attendies Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba in charcoal, fitted sleek suits with blue roses matching our bouquets in their pockets. The picture of elegance. Everything is perfect, especially the wedding singer.

Hinata's cousin is paying a much needed visit. I'd never seen him before, but fuck me sideways he's...pretty? Handsome? Awe-worthy? Fuckhot, pick your poison.

I stand just left center with a perfect view of his white grand piano taking right stage. His gray suit is a lovely contrast as he takes his seat, sprawling out music sheets in front of him. Never loosing his 'this will be perfect, just like fucking me and Tenten God damn knows it' demeanor, he focuses on the task at hand. Pardon if I begin drooling when his fingers hit the keys. I don't think a wedding march has ever sounded so good.

I tear my eyes from his flawless face taking in the beauty that is Hinata on her wedding day. She reaches the alter and my eyes fall back on Mr. Oh my God he's looking at me! I bight my lip, flushing slightly and refocus.

I try to steel glances at him, but his eyes boar into mine every fucking time. I sigh in relief when the ceremony ends and turn one final time to see him back to those magical 'I make everything sound incredible' keys as we make our exit.

The reception is just as extravagant and beautiful. I run into Hinata and her new husband on my way to the cocktail hour.

"You seem distracted Tenten." She confronts me coyly. I cock my head toward her in confusion. "You were making googly eyes at my cousin the whole ceremony." Shit.

"I like piano." She smiles knowingly.

"And I love ramen..." She replies somewhat sarcastically looking at Naruto. "Ask him to dance...he doesn't like parties much so you should, um, hurry." She suggest with a small smile turning back to link arms with the excited young man next to her. I purse my lips, turning on my heel I head back into the ceremony hall.

He's still there, gathering his things and setting the piano back. I walk slowly toward the stage my heels clicking against the white granite tile. His head shoots up and his eyebrow cocks at the sight of me, but he returns to his task. I stand beside him.

"I'm sorry were you looking for something?" He ask condescendingly. I shake my head steeping closer.

"I'm impressed...floored really. You are very talented, it is nice of you to play for your cousin." He scoffs.

"You were watching me pretty closely for a girl interested in music." I grin.

"You noticed." I blush, his eyes narrow and I recoil. "Sorry, um...Hinata said I should ask you to dance...Would you?" I ask when he doesn't respond. He stands and circles the piano to gather some black suitcases. I notice he is a head taller than me in my 4" black pumps.

"I'm sure you can find someone else, I'm a bit busy." I stare up through my lashes and his jaw sets.

"Everyone here is a jackass." I retort, looking toward the stained glass.

"Who said I'm not?" Neji questioned, a heart stopping smirk playing on his lips. I giggle, stepping closer again

"I'm beginning to get that vibe...I guess when you look like you, one can afford to act like a tool." His smirk falls, and his face sets. His pale eyes are hard matching his square jaw.

"And I suppose when one looks like you they are required to be a bit more...persistent." He finished matter-of-factually. I gasp, and my jaw hangs open at his remark. "If you'll excuse me." He sets a sarcastic smile on his lips and moves around me. I flush and turn to see him continuing his business. I then stomp my way out of the wedding hall towards the open bar.

*40 minutes later*

I've been trying to forget his smart remark with liquor for the past half hour, but it's still all I'm thinking about while guy after drunk, horny guy approaches me.

Then I see him, the sexy wedding dick, weaving through the crowds, 2 large suitcases in hand. He's leaving, damn. I tail behind him determined to get the last word.

A black Audi sits along the curb, trunk already open as he sets the cases inside. Turning he sees me. I grin cheekily, happy with his taken back expression. 'Yeah douche, bitch don't give up.' I sway toward him almost giddy, but that's probably the alcohol. I stop a few inches from him and reach out to shake his hand.

"Truce?" I slur, he winces.

"You drunk already?" He questions, eyebrow cocked. I giggle and lean into him, biting my lips when he wraps his arms around me and slipping my hands around his taunt waist I look up at him. I giggle and lean into him, biting my lips when he wraps his arms around me and slipping my hands around his taunt waist I look up at him.

"I drink when sexy pricks call me ugly." He scoffs.

"I'm not apologizing." I stare wide eyed and flushed noticing the slight stubble along his jaw making me want to lick it. So I do. Leaning up I run my tongue from the base of his throat and up. His hands tighten on my hips and he pulls back a bit. I correct his accusation.

"I wasn't entirely searching for an apology. You seem like a man who says what he means, and means what he says...what's your name handsome?" He chuckles for a moment, his eyes blaze.

"Neji." I lean into him again, sighing when my fingers reach his toned back.

"Well Neji, I am Tenten. And I have one more proposition for you. You can either say no, and send me on my mary way; or you can say yes..." His eyes narrow, but he leans in allowing me to take note of his musky, minty scent.

"And what, pray tell, is this proposition; so I can get home Ms. Tenten?" I jut out my bottom lip, and lean up on my toes speaking clearly and heated into his ear.

"Fuck me." He inhales sharply, near hissing, he pulls back to look me in the eyes. I grin. "Please?" I add, leaning up again his chest to press my lips barely against his. His reaction is immediate as his soft lips caress mine, capturing them between his, leaving me breathless and pinned against a very lovely paint job.

*Next morning*

Mmmm, warm. What the hell...mint? I sit up, scanning the light gray walls, black grand piano nestled in the corner, a black platform bed with plush white comforters surrounding me. I gasp as strong arms encycle my waste.

"It's to early." He groans, voice smooth and alluring. "You gotta be hurting from the alcohol,lie down." He pulls me back onto his firm chest, I close my eyes. Please be Neji, and not some hungover asshole.

I look up through my lashes to see Neji smirking at me and it all comes back to me. Holy hell that fucking worked! I bury my head in Neji's shoulder. His fingers trace down me hip.

I can't do this. Fuck. Damn. Shit. I curse to myself pulling back. His eyes narrow, threatening me if I move again.

"I need to use the bathroom." Understanding crosses his eyes. He lessens his grip on me.

"Right there." He nods toward the wall. I stand walking briskly toward my escape. "Hurry up." He jokes. I smile back at him. I don't have long.

Closing the door behind me I see the second entrance and it's as if I've found the fountain of youth. Tripping over the rug, I scurry out the door and run quietly through the halls. Finally I find a window, my salvation! Then I hear it, the glorious sound of Neji and his soul mate. The piano. I bight my lip, turning to stare down the hall. I swallow and bight back tears, jumping out the window and I'm gone. Safe.

*2 years later*

Another fucking wedding. Who knew Shikamaru and Temari would hit it off so well. I sure as hell didn't. I also didn't know she'd be setting me up.

"My brother Kankuro will be here Tenten. You should meet him." I roll my eyes at Temari a sarcastic smile in place.

"Temari. I met Kankuro before. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not gonna date your fucking brother." I say grimacing at the thought.

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy, but the last time you got laid was when? 2 years ago with that fucking wedding singer." She replies frustrated. I flush at the thought of him.

Ever hear always the bridesmaid never the bride. Yeah...I invented that. I'm not bitter or anything, I love seeing my friends so happy, but fuck me. Temari got a very special, very talented wedding singer for the event.

I'm stuck here motionless, eyes locked on narrowed, pale eyes while the soft beautiful music is played by his skilled hands.

I quickly make my rounds of mingling expertly avoiding pissy past lays.

"Temari I...have to go, a prior engagement. Congratulations again." I say in a rush. Temari frowns, then wiggles her brows.

"A date?" She ask excitedly. I blush playing the roll of an embarrassed, excited little girl so I can get the hell out of here. "You little slut, why didn't you tell me?" I force another blush and shrug.

"A date?" I here a smooth, deep voice I'll never forget. Oh God.

"Tenten here is growing up." Temari grins throwing her arm over my shoulder and forcing me to meet the sultry eyes of Neji Hyuuga. "Finally! After you hooked up with this kid, I thought he had ruined you. You know I almost didn't hire you because of what you did to my friend." Temari's voice is threatening, but Neji is unfazed and confused. My eyes widen and I purse my lips, embarrassed. Neji cocks an eyebrow, looking from Temari to me evidently amused.

"What...I did." He says slowly. Questioningly.

"Yeah. Pulling a wam, bam, thank you ma'am isn't how Tenten should be treated." Temari embellishes. I cringe.

"Right. What was I thinking." Neji says each word carefully. I give a thankful nod.

"If you'll excuse me." I say quickly, biting my lip again. Fuck this. Neji evidently is fallowing close behind, because his arms encycle my waist and I'm taken back to that morning.

"You really have a date?" He questions. I shake my head afraid if what atrocity my voice has become. "You're avoiding me." I shake my head. "Liar. Tenten I took your friends abuse all day about what I did to you...just talk to me." He sounds hopeful I swallow and turn to him. He grips my hand pulling me back into the wedding hall, and down a corridor till we hit a set of mahogany double doors. Neji shoves them open revealing a grand piano and turns to me a big child at Christmas grin on his handsome face. I smile shyly, and he reaches out to grab both of my wrist pulling me in the room. He lifts my hands to lie them on his shoulders, then pulls me flush against him.

"I missed you." He says cautiously. I look up at him wide eyed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone without even a last name, when their friends think I did them some huge atrocity." I scrunch my face.

"I'm so sorry about that. I...didn't want you to find me." Neji scoffs.

"I figured..." He pauses lacing his fingers in my hair and pulling me down to rest on his chest. "Why...did you run?" He sounds so torn...hurt. I mentally curse myself.

"I...never felt anything like those feelings. You were barely willing to have sex with me. I just...didn't want to be the victim of a one night stand." He chuckles.

"So you made me the victim. Fucking pinning after you Tenten. For 2 years." He holds me closer. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Do you understand?" I step back, but he pulls me roughly back into him. I squeak.

"Not...really?" I question. He smirks

"I like you...understand?" I swallow and stare up at Neji. His fingers run against my chin, lifting it. He leans in capturing my lips with his. He holds me against the piano, bowing into it. I pull away breathless.

"I think I get it." I say between shallow breaths Neji's lips quirk up in a small smile leaning back into kiss me. Thank God for wedding singers.

I kinda like it, all fluffy. Please review and favorite, and read my other stories.


End file.
